


Just Between Them

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Fisting, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Unrealistic Victim Reactions, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of explicit vent drabbles, all interconnected. Read the tags and be safe.'Adrian loved his little brother very much. Maybe a little too much.'
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Cohersion

**Author's Note:**

> DEAD DOVE : DO NOT EAT // HEED THE TAGS // INDIVIDUAL KINK TAGS FOR EACH CHAPTER
> 
> This story is unapologetically problematic. I started writing them to deal with my own trauma, and decided to post it, because maybe someone would like it. If this type of thing makes you uncomfortable, click away. Don't leave hateful comments, just please leave. 
> 
> To the people who are here who enjoy this type of content, I hope you like it! I'm open to (calm) criticism, since I haven't written anything in over 6 years. More chapters with several different kinks are being written right now, and I'll post them as I finish them.

He’d approached Father with a seemingly out-of-the-blue yet innocent enough proposal.

He said he wanted a little more independence, a little more freedom from the rest of the family; he was a couple of years away from thirty, after all. Father had been forced to agree. He’d been given permission to live nearby, but on his own. And then, Adrian had suggested taking one of his younger brothers. To… help them establish themselves individually. He could take care of a lone teenager easily enough, and they wouldn’t be too far. Father had liked the idea. Adrian had chosen Adam.

The teen had been confused.  The first few weeks had been a little tough, with all the moving, and the anxiety; Adam was skittish, confused, and he didn’t enjoy being away from his other siblings for seemingly no reason. But Adrian coddled him, made sure he had everything he wanted, gave him treats and all the positive attention he needed. Even though they’d been discouraged from it back at home, Adam asked for hugs often, wanting to be held. He missed the others, clearly. Adrian even let him cuddle when they watched movies at night.

Adrian loved his little brother very much. Maybe a little too much. When the boy was pressed against him on the couch, all Adrian wanted to do was run his hands over his body and more. And he hadn’t had any opportunity to get his needs taken care of elsewhere. He knew Adam was naive, and very attached to him, now that he didn’t have the others. Adrian couldn’t help himself.

They were both on the couch in their pajamas, something mindless playing on the television. Adam seemed a little invested in it, but he mostly seemed to use these nights as an excuse to ask for physical affection without seeming weak. Adrian had an arm casually wrapped around his shoulder, while his brother had his head on his chest.

Taking it slow so as not to scare the teen, Adrian started stroking his hand up and down Adam’s arm, just lightly. He’d done this before, but what he hadn’t done was put that hand on Adam’s waist, pulling him a little closer, then slip that hand under the boy's shirt.

Adam made a startled sound when Adrian did that, and looked up at him with wide eyes, almost pulling away, but his brother didn’t let him. 

“Shh,” Adrian murmured, using his other hand to cup Adam’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Adam opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking confused and a little worried, before forcing himself to relax. “Nothing,” he murmured, “you just startled me.”

Smart boy. Adrian smiled warmly, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. The other quivered against him.

“Mhm, good boy.” He loved the way Adam shivered at the praise. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to touch you.” With those words, he resumed caressing the boy under his shirt, his other hand joining in. The position was a bit awkward, and Adrian scoffed, grabbing his brother by the waist and pulling him on top of him, making him straddle his lap. “There, that’s better.”

Adam was a little scared, but he let Adrian do what he wanted. His older brother knew best, and he should obey him at all times. He couldn’t help the little noises that left him when he was touched like that; he was so touch-starved, even just little touches like these were enough to make him feel good. It was embarrassing. He yelped when he was manhandled, but settled down quickly enough, blushing furiously on Adrian’s lap.

“I want you to kiss me,” Adrian told him, one arm sneaking around his waist and the other hand coming up to lightly grab his hair. “Be a good boy for me, Adam. Come on.” Fuck, just seeing his brother like this had him hard in his pants, and all he wanted to do was bury himself in that tight little ass. But he couldn’t, not like that. Adam wasn’t some cheap whore he could just fuck and throw away, or one of his school buddies Adrian slept with.

Adam hesitated, but a look from his brother was enough to make him lean down and clumsily peck at Adrian’s lips. He was going to pull away, but the hand in his hair didn’t let him. He was pulled forward forcefully and Adrian pressed their mouths together, forcing his lips apart and shoving his tongue into Adam’s mouth. The teen yelped and tried pulling away, but a warning growl from his brother stopped him.  The kiss was long, Adrian wanted Adam to copy him, to learn. He only broke apart briefly for air before he was kissing him again, holding him close. His cock ached and he couldn’t help but to roll his hips, making his brother jerk on top of him. He’d felt the hardness underneath him, for sure. He was smart, he probably knew what was going to happen.

“A-Adrian,” Adam tried once they broke apart, panting, but his brother ignored him, tugging at his shirt.

“Get rid of your clothes, I want to see you,” he ordered, some authority slipping into his voice. “You’re going to be my good little pet, Adam,” he murmured. “I’m going to keep you.” Groaning at the idea, he rolled his hips again, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. His brother looked so pretty, lips red and swollen, and spit smeared on his face.

Adam swallowed, feeling a little overwhelmed and slowly took off his shirt. This didn’t feel right, but he wanted to please the man. He blushed under his brother’s scrutiny, but Adrian grabbed his wrists before he could cover himself up. All of this, much to his embarrassment, had him hard in his pants as well. Which Adrian saw when he made him strip those, and Adam felt blood rise to his face, mortified.

Adrian smirked at his brother’s cock, running a finger along it and making the boy squirm and cry out. He’d probably never had anyone else touch him down there. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Good.” He chuckled, and trailed his fingers back to toy with his balls, before lightly brushing against his hole.

Adam’s whole body jerked and Adrian had to hold him in place. “Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he cooed. “I told you, I’m not going to hurt you.” There was lube in his pocket, he had planned for this. The noise of the cap startled Adam again, but he was too weak to break Adrian’s hold on his hips. “Adam, if you don’t relax, this is going to hurt, and I don’t want that.”

Adrian circled Adam’s twitching hole with a slick finger, teasingly dipping the tip in a few times before he pressed it inside in one smooth movement. Fuck, it was hot and tight. He could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock. He held his brother still on his lap until he stopped struggling and relaxed, only barely moving his finger back and forth. “That’s it, relax for me.”

Adam whimpered and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing around the finger inside of him. It felt big and strange, but it didn’t hurt. Just stretched. Adrian used his free hand to lightly brush his cock and Adam jerked, inadvertently driving his brother's finger deeper into himself. “A-Ah!”

Careful not to hurt him, but too impatient to wait indefinitely, Adrian slowly pushed a second finger into the other, making Adam groan and hiss, shaking his head. He was ignored. “You’re doing so well. Good boy.” Another shudder at the praise. “You’re going to feel so good around me, baby, aren’t you excited?” He chuckled, and pulled his fingers out. His brother was definitely not adequately stretched, but it was enough that he wouldn’t tear. It wouldn’t be comfortable for a few days, but that was fine. Adrian would take good care of him.

Adam made a noise, undecided between relief and displeasure at being suddenly empty. They were moving too fast, his head was spinning with all the new sensations and feelings he was having. He wanted to slow down, but he didn’t think Adrian would listen to him. All he could do was relax and be good. If he did that, everything would be alright.

Adrian rolled his hips one last time, moaning, before he opened his trousers and shuffled to pull them down just enough, his cock springing free, red and leaking. Next to Adam’s it looked so big, and the rush of seeing that made him chuckle. His brother looked down with sudden panic, looking at the size of the thing Adrian wanted to put in him. Surely it wouldn’t fit? 

“That’s going into you, baby,” Adrian murmured, reaching to stroke them both together, making Adam hiccup and moan surprisingly loud. Fuck, what a beautiful sound. “That’s right, you’ve just got to enjoy it. I’ll do the rest.”

Adam looked at his brother with teary eyes, shaking his head and mouthing ‘no’, but his efforts ended there. His mind was foggy, and the more Adrian touched his cock, the harder it was to think.

Grabbing the lube once again, Adrian dripped it onto his cock, hissing at the sudden cold, before pulling Adam just a little bit closer, to make the angle easier.  “Up you go,” he said, as he gently manhandled his brother to lean forward, hole hovering so close to the head of his cock. “Remember to relax, Adam, or this is going to hurt. So be good for me and relax.”

Slowly but firmly, Adrian guided Adam down onto his cock, head pressing against his hole before it slid in.  _ Fuck _ , it was so tight. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from just slamming all the way in. That would hurt far too much. Adam gasped and whimpered, pawing at his chest, trying to get away from the sudden stretch and burn. Adrian held him firmly, not allowing him to move one way or the other. They were doing this at his pace.

Moaning, he pulled Adam down, unnervingly slow, onto his cock, until his little brother was seated on his lap, ass full. The teen had stopped struggling, only panting and gasping, eyes wide at feeling so  _ full _ . It was so much, too much.

“P-Please,” Adam whispered, closing his eyes against the tears. “Adrian,  _ don’t _ .” With a condescending noise, his brother reached up to wipe his tears away, holding his face with both hands.

“You’re doing so good, Adam. So tight for me. And you relaxed so well. Don’t you want a reward?” Adrian prodded, taking one of his hands and loosely wrapping it around Adam’s cock. He’d softened a bit, but the attention made him twitch around Adrian, and lo and behold, his hard on was suddenly back. “Seems like you’re liking this, huh? You like having my cock in you?” Adrian smirked, squeezing Adam’s cock. His brother whimpered and shook his head, but he was clearly lying.

Adrian grinned, before deciding Adam had had enough time to adjust. Resting his hands on his sides, he slowly rolled his hips once, moaning when his brother tightened around him from the surprise. “That’s it, keep squeezing. Fuck, you’re going to make me come, like that.” He thrust up once more, before setting a slow and shallow pace. His little brother felt so good around him, and his  _ noises _ were delicious, whimpering and moaning quietly.

Adam kept his eyes closed, breathing through the pain, but it was short-lived. When Adrian started properly fucking him, the discomfort melted slowly into pleasure, the drag of his cock against Adam’s walls making him moan unbidden. He wished his brother was still touching him, that would feel so good.

The slow pace couldn’t last. Adrian had been pent up for weeks, and all their little foreplay had gotten to him. With a grunt, he pulled Adam flush against his chest and thrust faster, harder. The teen gasped, cock trapped between their bodies, the friction enough to push him closer and closer to orgasm. Panting, Adrian dug his nails into his skin, before pushing Adam all the way down onto his cock and coming with a muttered curse.  Adam felt his brother’s cock twitch inside him and he whimpered, knowing he was being filled up with cum. He didn't have time to consider that, because a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him only a few times before he was coming as well, squeezing tight around Adrian and making him hiss and curse loudly at the over-stimulation.

Panting, Adrian relaxed, loosely holding his brother to his chest. “Fuck,” he murmured, “that was so good baby. You were  _ so good _ for me.” The praise had the same effect as before, making his Adam shudder around the cock still inside him. “You liked that? Because I think we’re going to be doing this a lot more.” That made Adam finally look up at him with confused eyes. “You didn’t think I would just fuck you once? You were so good for me, Adam, I’m going to make you  _ mine _ . My good boy.” It was said with a dark grin. “Just you and me, here. I’m going to use you in every way possible.”

Adam shuddered, and looked down at the mess they had made. It had felt… really good. And Adrian had praised him so much, called him good. If he was good, Adrian would praise him and make him feel good. Quietly, he nodded and let his head fall on his brother’s chest. Adrian just chuckled. Perfect.


	2. Crossdressing/Degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at how well the first chapter did! Here's the next one, very close to the first because it was already half-finished. These will be in no particular chronological order, and since there's no plot, feel free to skip any chapters that include something you don't enjoy.

“Adam, I need your help for a shoot.”

The teen looked up from his book with a quiet sound, blinking at his brother, who was standing in the doorway, looking at him expectantly. Adrian never asked for help with his job. He got up from his chair, no longer limping from the night before, and joined the man in his studio. He was nervous; he never knew when his brother wanted to do… those things with him, nowadays.

“Here, put this on,” Adrian said, handing him a bag from a store he didn’t recognize. Frowning, he peeked inside, confused for a moment before balking.

“But... this is a dress?” He questioned quietly, an occurrence rare enough that the man stopped what he was doing to look at him. Adrian’s expression turned from serious to a smirk, and he advanced on Adam, towering over him.

“Yes, it is. Now, are you going to be good? Or am I going to have to punish you again?” He sounded mocking, but not angry, as he raised a hand to brush his knuckles over the teen’s cheek.

Adam swallowed in apprehension and shook his head. He didn’t want to be punished. Trembling under his brother’s intense gaze, he started stripping, startling when Adrian reminded him to get rid of his underwear as well. It was going to be one of those days.

The dress confused him, and he blushed, embarrassed at having to wear it. It was soft blue, with no sleeves and high neck, but it was so short he was sure the smallest movement would have it showing everything. The back was open, the cut so deep it only barely covered his ass, and exposed his sides. “A-Adrian, do I have to?” He sniffed, trying to cover himself a little.

Adrian licked his lips, looking at his little brother with naked desire in his eyes. The question made him frown. Adam was never this rebellious, they’d have to fix that. But that would come later. “Yes. Adam, be good or  _ else _ .” His tone became harsh enough that it startled the teen, who started getting into the dress with some difficulty.

As he had suspected, the dress barely covered anything, and even shifting on his feet made it ride up. Adrian hadn’t given him any underwear, so he had to hold the hem, to make sure he stayed covered. Adam turned to face the man, balking when he saw him pick up his camera. Despite having been asked to help, he hadn’t actually connected the dots.

“Come on, baby, just a few pictures. They’ll stay between us, hm?” Adrian smirked, and beckoned him forward. Adam was so easy to manipulate. “Just do as I say.”

His brother crossed the room to stand in the set, a dark couch with a few pillows, a table and not much else. Always holding the dress so he could move. Adorable.

“You’re so sexy, Adam,” Adrian praised, quickly snapping a picture of the beautiful blush that blossomed on the teen’s face, and ignoring the scared noise he made immediately after. “Such a cute little boy. Let go of the hem and cock your hips. Don’t look at the camera, look to the side.”

He kept giving Adam fairly innocent instructions, nothing that made him move too much. After all, he wanted his little brother to be at ease before they gave the next step.

Adam slowly relaxed, getting used to the feeling of the dress and to Adrian’s instructions. It wasn’t too bad, as long as the pictures stayed in the camera. He didn’t think he’d be able to live if they were shown to other people. Especially their family. It was already humiliating enough wearing this dress.

“Okay, now sit down sideways and twist to face me.”

Another hesitation, sitting down Ike that would definitely make the dress slip and show his ass. Adam didn’t have the time to even begin his protest before Adrian smirked, tapping his camera and giving him a lustful look.

“Now, now, we wouldn’t want any of these to accidentally get on the internet, now would we, Adam?”

His stomach dropped and he made a wounded noise; it was a low blow, and they both knew it. Adam whimpered, looking between his brother and the couch. He didn’t want anyone to see those pictures. 

“Okay,” he murmured, gingerly sitting down and looking back at a point past Adrian. As predicted, the dress rode down and exposed half of his ass. Closing his eyes in humiliation, Adam blushed heavily.

“There, good boy.” Adrian snapped a few shots, reaching down to adjust himself. The sight of the teen, so vulnerable and exposed in that dress, had him so fucking hard. But he wanted a couple more positions before he fucked him. A strange shadow caught his eye, a his face split in a grin, not believing his luck. “Are you hard?”

“N-No!” The response was immediate, but Adam was blushing and refusing to look at him, and his hands moved to cover his crotch. Such a terrible liar.

“You’re getting off on taking pictures in the sluttiest dress I could find,” Adrian mocked, immediately snapping a picture of the embarrassed expression on his brother’s face. “I bet your little cock is so hard it hurts. You just want me to put down the camera and fill your ass, don’t you?”

Adam whined and shook his head, trying hard to think about anything but the heat spreading through him. It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t!

“Get up.” Whimpering, Adam got up, trying to adjust his dress, but it was futile. Adrian set the camera down and came closer reaching out to grab him. The man was always too rough when he did that. “You look so cute like this, baby. Do you know how hard it is to resist you?” Adrian wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling him flush against his chest, and reached around to grab his ass and squeezing, just enjoying the feeling of his brother trembling in his arms.

“A-Adrian…” Adam whimpered and hid his face against the man’s chest, trying not to think about how  _ good _ it felt. Adrian’s embrace was stifling, making it hard to breathe and move. Yet Adam arched his back, allowing himself to be groped by those big hands. He felt so  _ weak _ . His brother rolled his hips once, letting him feel exactly what he had done to him.

“Bend over the table, slut,” Adrian breathed into his ear, and his command left no room for argument. He pulled away, but not before he got a slap on the ass, making him yelp. As soon as he bent over the table, the dress rode up almost completely. Another scared noise left him when he heard the shutter of the camera, taking a picture of his naked ass. “Spread your legs. Show me how much of a whore you are.”

Adrian couldn’t describe the rush of power and arousal that went through him when he saw Adam like that, just spreading his legs with a sob, but doing it anyways. He cursed under his breath, and readjusted himself again. Just a few more shots.

“Just like that. Look at that ass. Just begging me to come and fuck you. Fucking slut. Is this how you treat every man? By spreading your legs and making eyes at him?”

The words got to Adam, who flushed and shook his head vigorously. He didn’t trust himself to speak, to deny it. Adrian knew he didn’t, he was just mocking him. “‘M not a slut,” he mumbled quietly, but that only made Adrian laugh derisively.

“Of  _ course  _ you’re not, as if you’d ever be good for anything else. On the couch, sit facing me and spread your legs. I want to see how hard your cock is.” 

When Adam followed his command, refusing to look at him, Adrian grinned maliciously, watching the dress completely fail to cover anything. It was more of a sweater than a dress, at this point. Adam spread his legs a little, hiding his face in his hands, but a harsh reminder from Adrian made him spread them wider, sobbing from humiliation. His cock was hard, precum beading on the tip, completely exposed.

Another picture taken.

“Look at that little thing,” Adrian jeered, thoroughly enjoying what he was putting his brother through. “Can you even call that a cock? It’s useless, I’m surprised you can even get hard. We both know you get off more by having a real cock fill your hole.” He grinned at the strangled noise Adam made. “Put your feet on the couch, but keep those legs spread. I want you to show me your ass. If it can even be called that. The way you crave cock, it’s more of a pussy than anything. Wouldn’t that make that little thing your clit?”

Adam froze for a moment, confused at the wave of arousal that shot down his spine. He didn’t understand. Adrian was being awful, he was mocking and humiliating him. So why did Adam feel good because of it? The confusion only served to addle his brain more, and he obeyed the command, putting both his cock and ass completely on display.

“That’s it,” Adrian grinned. “Turns out the little slut is good for something.” He snapped a picture, not missing the way his brother jolted at the sound of the shutter. “Play with your clit, whore. Make a mess of yourself in front of the camera. If you’re good, I’ll fuck your pussy afterwards, give you something real nice.”

Adam closed his eyes with a pitiful noise, wrapping a hand around his cock. The relief was immediate as he began stroking, already so close to coming, but he could never quite forget that Adrian was watching, and it was humiliating. It was a matter of seconds before he was coming, back arching off the couch and cum smearing on the dress. He almost missed the sound of the camera as the blood rushed in his ears.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect, little whore,” Adrian moaned as he set the camera down before joining Adam on the couch, turning the teen so they could both fit. His little brother made a noise in protest, but otherwise remained relaxed and dazed, letting Adrian grab his legs and spread them easily. “My toy.”

He had no trouble pushing the dress out of the way, and reaching for the bottle he’d left behind the couch previously. He wasn’t anything but prepared. “Think you’re loose enough to take my cock before stretching or do you want my fingers first?”

Adam mumbled something and he rolled his eyes. “Use your words, baby. What do you want?”

“F-Fingers, please,” his little brother whispered, hiding his face against the couch, blushing. Adorable.

Adrian smirked, and coated his fingers in lube. “My turn, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these in a long stream of consciousnesses, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are some mistakes. Oh well. Comment for suggestions or feedback!


	3. Nipple Piercing & Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple piercings and dry humping, with the beginnings of pet play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've taken this long to update, I am in college and exams have just ended. So I'll try to be more consistent with my updates, unless I'm hit with writer's block or a surprise assignment. Thank you! 
> 
> (Also I know there are some inaccuracies in this chapter, like it takes more than two months for piercings to heal, but cut me some slack. Adrian couldn't hold himself back for two months.)

“Still sulking?”

Adam jumped, a little startled at seeing Adrian in the doorway.

“I-I wasn’t sulking,” he replied quietly, looking away. He didn’t see it, but he could  _ feel _ Adrian rolling his eyes.

“Sure.”

“They  _ hurt _ .”

A sigh. His bed creaked as Adrian sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Not subtle. 

“It was over two months ago, Adam.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and the teen shifted a little. “And I’ve been so nice to you, letting you do whatever you wanted, haven’t I?”

Knowing a response was expected of him, Adam nodded; Adrian had been much less insistent on his games, and he let him eat whatever he wanted. And skip homework.

“Then you should return the favor, no?”

Adam didn’t have time to even reply before a warm hand was under his shirt, dragging it up. His protests were muffled, first by the shirt, and once that was off, by Adrian’s lips on his own. He whimpered in defeat. Adrian always got what he wanted.

His brother pulled him into his lap and tilted his head down to look at his chest. The cause of the previously mentioned sulking. Two metal rings rested against his skin, one through each of his nipples. Adam hadn’t been lying, it had  _ hurt _ . Adrian hadn’t told him anything, just taken him to a friend, made him take his shirt off, and the next thing he’d known was the searing pain of a needle through sensitive flesh. They weren’t swollen anymore, but he still wasn’t quite used to the feeling of them. And sometimes they caught in his clothes.

He hadn’t tried to take them out. He didn't know how. And he didn’t want to make Adrian angry.

“They’ve healed well,” Adrian murmured, and flicked one of them before Adam could stop him. It sent a jolt of…  _ something _ , down his spine, and he whined. His older brother chuckled as he squirmed on his lap. “They’re meant to feel good after they’ve healed. Did that feel good?”

Adam blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Adrian had no patience for that, however, and flicked his nipple again, making him squeak. “Words, Adam.”

“Y-Yeah!” 

It made Adrian smile and gently rubbed the abused nipple, playing a little with the ring. It felt  _ good _ , and Adam shivered, closing his eyes just a little. It was nice, like this.

“I have an idea.”

Oh no.

Adrian got up, leaving him on the bed, and grinned. “It’ll be nice, you’ll see. Get undressed.” He left the room and Adam, returning only a few minutes later. Clearly this hadn’t been a new idea. He’d been planning for it. In his hands, his brother could see some leather and metal, but he couldn’t make sense of the objects before Adrian put them on the bed. “Get on your knees.”

There was a moment of confusion, before Adam obeyed, kneeling in front of his brother and opening his mouth. He didn’t understand. It made Adrian chuckle and shake his head. “You’re not sucking me off right now, baby.” Although it was nice to see the response already conditioned.

He reached out for the strip of leather that was on the bed. It wasn’t quite the collar he’d wanted for his little brother, but it would have to do until he ordered a custom one. It was simple black leather, soft enough not to hurt. “Now, be good.” He could see his brother overthinking everything; they really needed to work on that. Adam was only there for one thing, and the sooner he learned that, the better.

He tied the collar loosely around the teen’s throat, wanting him to get used to the feeling before he tried anything tighter. Besides, he wouldn’t be using it. “There we go. Pretty as a picture.”

Adam swallowed, feeling the leather and the metal ring against his skin, and looked up. This couldn’t be it.

Adrian picked up a thin chain, making the teen frown a little. That was too small for a leash-- oh fuck. His train of thought was interrupted as his brother reached down to gently pull and tease his nipples until they were hard. It was difficult to keep still and not curl up, and Adam moaned softly, closing his eyes. Only opening them again when he heard the sound of metal clinking and felt the weight of  _ something _ pulling at his nipples. He looked down and whimpered. Adrian had attached both ends of the chain to each ring, and it hung between them, making him squirm a little.

“Now, if you misbehave,” Adrian murmured with a smirk, holding the middle of the chain, “I can just do  _ this _ .” He gave a tug, not very hard, but enough that his brother yelped and immediately leaned forward, panting. He couldn’t tell if that had been pleasant or not. “Or maybe I’ll just do it whenever. You’ll just have to see.” He chuckled and tugged again. “I’ll get a leash for you, but we’re not using your collar, baby.”

Adam whined and whimpered, panting and shivering. Too much, it felt like too much, but he was  _ hard _ , and Adrian could see it. His older brother smirked. Might as well start conditioning him for other things, no?

“Aw, are you hard, pet?” He cooed, letting go of the chain and running his fingers through Adam’s hair, as if he were petting a dog. His brother was too out of it to care. Good. “Good boy,” he murmured, sitting down on the bed and pulling the teen closer but not onto the bed. “Do you want to feel good?” A nod. “I want you to hump my leg like the pet you are, then.”

Adam reared back, mind clear for a moment, but the movement was aborted by Adrian pulling on the chain again, making him moan. “Be good. The only way you’re getting off is if you do it. I’ll tie your hands behind your back if I have to, Adam.” He tugged on the chain again, gentler this time, and then reached out to playfully roll one of his nipples between his fingers.

The teen hesitated, trying hard to focus beyond his brother touching him, but he couldn’t. He wanted to come so badly, his cock was red and leaking, making a mess of his thighs. All he had to do was scoot forward just a little. He was so close, he just had to do it. “Y-You won’t make fun of me?” He asked shyly, and flinched when his brother laughed.

“Sorry, pet, you just startled me. No, I won’t make fun of you like last time,” Adrian promised, petting his hair again. “I just want you to feel good. And you know that you need to be good, for that. So be good for me.”

Biting his lip, Adam shifted forward until his belly was flush against Adrian’s clothed leg. He grabbed on, clingy, before hesitatingly letting his hips make contact as well. He immediately shuddered, feeling jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. “Ah--” Whining, he experimentally rolled his hips and moaned, glancing up to see if Adrian was happy with him. His brother just smiled and nodded, still petting him. Seeing that, Adam rolled his hips again, shutting his eyes against the pleasure and grabbing on tighter. The friction of the fabric with his cock was heavenly, and after all that teasing, he just wanted to come.

Whining, he sped up his hips, rubbing his cock against his older brother’s leg, getting closer and closer, hiding his face against Adrian’s thigh. He missed the way the man slipped a hand into his pants to stroke himself. His little brother was so cute, humping him like a dog. “Come on, pet, you can come. Be a good boy.”

Whining, Adam’s pace stuttered and he grinded against him desperately as he came, cum dribbling onto the fabric. He was shaking as Adrian petted him, coming down from the high.

His older brother smirked, tilting his head up to put his mouth to work.

Things were about to change around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and suggestions are always welcome!


	4. Puppy Play I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian doesn't have everything yet, but they can still have some fun. (Pet play, as suggested by a commenter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of (probably) three of puppy play, in somewhat chronological order. I may post some other chapters before continuing the Pet chapters, just because I haven't written more yet. It all depends on my mood!

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and sighed, glaring slightly at his laptop. Sometimes editing really didn’t agree with him. Nothing was turning out like he wanted. The frustrated noise he made startled his little pet, and he hissed as Adam swallowed around him.

“I told you to be still, pet,” Adrian admonished, looking down with disappointment in his eyes. His little brother looked up from under the desk with tears in his eyes, probably out of frustration or from soreness. That, or he’d choked. He looked so lovely when he cried. “Ah, nevermind.” Petting Adam’s hair for a moment, he rolled his hips once, moaning softly at the tight heat of his throat.

Since work wasn’t agreeing with him, he could always take the time to train his little pet some more. Adrian was sure he was ready for the real fun to begin. Adam had been getting off easy until that point, pun intended. So the man tugged at his hair to pull him off his cock, making the teen gasp in relief.

“I’m thinking of playing a more complicated game today,” he told his brother, and Adam looked at him in apprehension. It only made him chuckle. “You know how I like to call you my pet?” His brother nodded. “I’d like to turn that into something a little more… concrete.” Confusion. Nothing Adrian hadn’t expected. But having this conversation hard was going to be impossible. “Open,” he ordered, and despite his confusion, Adam did so. “Good boy.”

Grabbing his little brother by the hair, Adrian pulled his mouth onto his cock, giving him no time to adjust before he was fucking his throat at a brutal pace. He just wanted to come, and Adam had been so good, keeping his cock warm for the past hour. He was ready to explode. The teen still struggled a bit, especially when he hit the back of his throat, but he just needed to learn how to relax and take it. 

“Ah, fuck,” Adrian moaned, holding Adam’s head with both hands, before he thrust as deep as he could, feeling his brother’s throat spasm around his cock. It made him come with a loud whine, spilling all of his cum into Adam’s throat, only letting him go when he’d made sure the boy had swallowed. 

He pushed him away, letting him have a minute to sputter and cough and get his breath back. Cute. Despite the rough treatment and the tears in his eyes, all Adam did was sit on the floor and look up at him. He looked so pretty with swollen lips and spit smeared on his face.

“...g-good?”

Adrian laughed, almost not believing his ears. Fuck, it’d be so much easier than he’d imagined. Just how starved for affection  _ was _ he? “Yes, very good boy,” he praised, taking on an overly-affectionate tone, and ruffling his hair. “And that’s precisely what I wanted to talk about.”

“I want you to be my pet,” he told Adam, who just looked confused again.

“I thought… I already was?” Cute.

Adrian nodded. “Yes, you’re my pet in general, but I want you to sometimes really  _ act _ like one. Do you understand?” He was trying to put it into terms the teen would understand. “When I say so, you’ll be my good boy. My…  _ puppy _ .” Yeah, Adam already acted enough like a dog.

Case in point, the boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Puppy?” He thought he understood what Adrian was saying, but he wasn’t sure how to apply that in practice. Would he crawl around? He already had a collar, he supposed Adrian could get a leash. The thoughts were confusing and the images conjured were… interesting.

Adrian smirked as he saw his brother shift to accommodate for his growing hard-on. “You like the thought?” He asked, gently teasing. “There’ll be very strict rules, Adam. I expect you to follow them.” He didn’t have every supply needed for intricate play, but he had enough. A pretty collar, a leash, and a nice rubber tail-plug to keep him stretched. What he really wanted was a crate, though. All the  _ fun _ he could have with one of those. But he didn’t have one on hand. Yet.

“Rules?” That was right, Adam liked rules. What a perfect opportunity.

“Yes, rules. If we’re playing like that, you can’t walk like a person or talk like one,” Adrian introduced the concept, seeing the gears turning behind Adam’s eyes. “You’ll eat and drink what I give you, and you won’t use your hands. I think it helps to imagine you’re really a dog.” That was all his baby was, at this point. He behaved like one. “You’ll be my good boy.”

If Adrian hadn’t just come, he’d be fucking the teen over his desk. Just the thought of him all done up in gear… what a shame he didn’t have everything yet.

“Do you want to try now?” It was a trick question. Adam would never say no to Adrian, and his brother ignored him even when he did. There was no refusing the man. All the boy could do was hesitate, then nod. 

He wasn’t sure about this. He liked rules, but this sounded very complicated. He didn’t understand why Adrian would like for him to act like a  _ dog _ , and he couldn’t understand why he was hard because of it.

“What… do I do?” He asked, and flinched when his brother sharply tapped the top of his skull.

“No talking. You agreed to play, so now you follow my rules.” Adrian hid a grin. Was he being unfair? Absolutely. But did Adam look adorable with his hurt and confused little frown? Also yes. “I’ll make it simple for you. No talking, no walking, and you do everything I say.” He petted his brother’s hair. “If you’re a good boy, you’ll get rewarded. If you’re bad…” He chuckled. “I’ll get you some toys later, pet,” he murmured, patting his head and getting up from his chair.

Adrian hummed. They’d start with something simple, something they could do before he got everything he wanted for his little brother. “Stay,” he ordered, walking over to the couch and turning around to see if Adam had obeyed. He’d shifted a little bit, but hadn’t followed him. Good. “We’re going to learn some simple commands, alright?” He asked, and the teen opened his mouth to answer, before closing it immediately when Adrian sent him a sharp glare. Instead, he tentatively nodded, seeing if that would elicit the same reaction. It wasn’t ideal, but it was good enough for now. “Good boy. I’ll teach you how to speak another day.” 

Adam didn’t understand why he was reacting this way to his brother speaking to him like that; overly-condescending, voice pitched up, like he really was some sort of animal who couldn’t understand him. Ever since the man had started with these games months ago, he’d been having trouble… focusing. Whenever Adrian did or said some things, even completely unrelated to their games, Adam felt a jolt of arousal run down his spine. He couldn’t stop himself, no matter how embarrassed it made him.

“Come here, boy.” The command was accompanied by a whistle, and the teen looked away, face burning. Hesitating, but remembering he couldn’t walk, he slowly leaned down to place his hands on the floor and padded over to where Adrian was. The movements were clumsy, and he was still figuring out the best way to do it without hurting himself, but he managed well enough, earning himself a playful pat on the head. His heart was overjoyed without his consent, eager to get more of those, and more praise.

“Sit.” Adrian watched his boy struggle for a moment, unsure of what that meant. Being merciful for once, he sighed. “Rest your ass on your heels but keep your hands on the floor. ‘Heel’ is when you bring your hands to your chest.” With that, Adam sat as supposed, looking up at him. Giving him a moment to get used to the position, the man nodded. “Now, heel.” The teen did so without complaint, shifting a little so he could look up again. “ _ Good _ boy,” Adrian praised, petting his hair just like he would a dog. “Very good boy.”

His little brother looked so cute when he was praised, expression lighting up and body leaning slightly forward. Indeed, the dog comparison was very appropriate. Adrian reached down to run his thumb along Adam’s still-red lips. “You’re such a pretty boy,” he murmured. “Next time, we’ll find you a gag, keep that pretty mouth open all the time.” He slipped his finger past his lips, chuckling when his brother instinctively sucked on it lightly.

“Do you think you deserve a treat?” He asked, pulling his finger away and wiping it on Adam’s face, who flinched a little. “Were you a good boy?” He didn’t miss the way his little brother’s cock jumped a little, and he chuckled, gently pressing a foot on it. It made the teen jump and moan, hips rolling a little. “Getting horny, puppy? Should we do something about this, then? I don’t know if you were good enough…” The desperate look on his brother’s eyes as he panted, wanting to speak but not being able to, was delicious. Adrian moved his foot a little, watching him shudder. “Whine for me. Beg like the good puppy you are.”

Adam wanted to think he hesitated for longer than a second before he whined shamefully loud, but he doubted it. He was hard and Adrian kept  _ touching _ him, and he wanted to come. His only answer was a bored hum, and he whined again, and again, desperately looking up at the man with pleading eyes, mouth falling open. If only he could properly  _ beg _ \--

He was too cute, Adrian thought as he licked his lips, watching Adam legitimately try  _ puppy eyes _ on him. “Alright, fine. Up on the couch, boy, all fours.” 

It was a surprise how Adam didn’t hurt himself getting up on the couch, grasping the back of it, ass in the air and almost wiggling. Good, he already knew his place. Adrian left him there for a few seconds to get the lube, before he was back, dropping the bottle on the couch and grabbing his brother’s ass, spreading it. The boy was shaved clean, Adrian made sure of that, and his hole twitched; Adam whined again, and the man tapped him on the ass. “Quiet, pet.” 

Adrian reached for the lube and coated his fingers, then pressed the middle one against the teen’s hole, watching it slip in easily. Adam twitched around it, moaning very quietly, and his brother could see how hard he was trying not to fuck himself on it. “Good boy, taking it so well,” he praised, moving the finger in and out a few times before pushing a second one into him. He curled them down, searching for a second before he felt the boy jolt with a gasp and a choked whine. “There it is.”

Adam shivered and bit down on his lip to make sure he didn’t say anything or was too loud. His brother had sometimes done that  _ thing _ , touched that spot inside of him, and it made him see stars. It was almost as good as getting his cock touched. He arched his back, silently begging for more, to be touched and praised more. He was so close, if only the other would properly  _ touch _ him.

“Getting a little desperate, puppy?” Adrian teased gently, massaging the teen’s prostate with two fingers before he pulled them out, resulting in a choked moan, and got more lube on his hand. Pushing his fingers in again, feeling the boy’s walls twitch around them, he pressed a third finger in, knowing that this would stretch and burn a little, but nothing his pet couldn’t handle. He was stretching the foreplay out, making sure he was rested enough to fuck the boy. He was already hard again, but he had enough self-control to wait a few more seconds. “There we go.  _ Good boy _ .”

Pulling his cock out of his pants, Adrian used the lube on his fingers to coat it. With a pleased hum, he rested a hand on Adam’s back, feeling him tremble, and slowly pressed into his hole, watching the tip be swallowed greedily, before he pushed the rest of the way in. His pet was warm and still so tight, making him moan as he bottomed out. 

The teen was panting quietly, trying his best to be good, but he was losing his grip on his self-control. He felt full, and that meant he was about to feel really good, if he could only behave. A whine was ripped out of him when Adrian slowly pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back him, then again, fucking him slowly. The pace was maddening, and he was almost tempted to touch himself, but he knew better. He’d never fully experienced one of Adrian’s punishments, and he wasn’t eager to find out what they were like.

Adrian kept his thrusts deep and slow, knowing he was probably driving his little brother insane. But if they were really playing pets and masters, then the master came first. And he didn’t think Adam could come from being fucked alone. Yet. It was a few, excruciatingly long minutes before he deigned to pick up the pace, leaning down to press his brother into the couch cushions with an arm around his waist. It was easier to make them both feel good like this. The body beneath his was shaking, jolting every time he hit his prostate, and despite the previous command to be quiet, there were moans and whines filling the air. Adrian wasn’t mad about that.

Huffing, he pressed his lips to Adam’s back, smothering his own moans, and wrapped both arms around the boy, pulling him back every time he thrust into him.  _ Fuck, close _ . He couldn’t help himself when it came to his pet. Occasional praise spilled from his lips, telling Adam how much of a  _ good boy _ he was, telling him how tight, and hot his hole was.

Nails digging into the teen’s hips, Adrian brutally pushed him down with a loud groan, pressing hard into him as he came, cock twitching inside his little brother. Adam gasped for air desperately, and his whole body convulsed when a hand wrapped around his leaking cock, only needing to stroke him a couple of times before he was coming with a wail.

Adrian held them still for a few seconds, panting quietly, before he pulled out with a hiss, glancing down to see Adam’s hole twitching. “Good boy,” he whispered, taking the shaking teen into his arms. “My perfect pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but I'm kinda running out of inspiration to write these. I'll try my best to update at the very least once a week, though!

“Take these.”

Adam looked down at the innocent-looking pills, a deep sense of unease rolling in his stomach. Never had Adrian been so… shady.

“Ah… w-why?” He questioned, hoping they weren’t already playing one of those weird games and his brother would get mad because he had asked a question. Instead, the man only smiled condescendingly. Which could be either better or worse, depending on who was asked.

“They’re for something I want to do,” he answered simply. “It’s a bit of a surprise, but I promise you won’t get hurt by them.” And despite his many,  _ many _ flaws, he had yet to lie to Adam, something the teen was thankful for. At the very least, he trusted his brother with everything.

“Will they make me feel bad?” Adam asked, taking the pills from his brother and looking down at them. Just because he wouldn’t get hurt, didn’t mean nothing bad would happen.

“No,” Adrian answered firmly, making sure he made eye-contact with the boy. “They’ll make you feel… relaxed. You’ll feel warm, and tingly after you take them.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, baby.” With that, he gave him a glass of water, patiently waiting for Adam to take them.

He reached out to gently grab his brother after he had taken the pills, running a hand through his soft hair and leaning down to kiss him. It wasn’t something they did often, but it was nice, and he did want to make sure Adam was feeling safe. He wasn’t a monster. “Thank you, Adam,” he murmured against the teen’s lips, before pulling away slightly. “Why don’t we go watch a movie before we play?”

Adam couldn’t see anything wrong with that, and nodded, following the man into the living room. He briefly blushed at the sight of the couch, remembering how this had all started, before he sat down and curled up next to Adrian. He was a little nervous about what he had just taken, aware that he definitely shouldn’t have, but his brother had  _ promised _ , and Adam trusted Adrian. He had to. But he didn’t feel anything yet. Maybe he had just been messing with him?

The movie was something slower than their usual action movies, color-scheme duller and the sounds softer. The teen barely noticed himself drifting off to sleep, but Adrian did.

He watched the boy close his eyes and nuzzle closer, and a smirk stretched his lips. He hadn’t lied. The drugs wouldn’t harm his brother, and they would make him more relaxed, but that ‘more relaxed’ was more like completely knocked out. The dose had been strong, but he nonetheless waited for another ten minutes before he gently shook the boy.

“Adam?” He tried, shaking him a little more. “Adam!”

Nothing.

Adrian couldn’t help the rush of excitement he felt. He switched the movie to something… more appropriate. A video featuring a young man getting fucked roughly in a gangbang, men using both his holes as they pleased. 

He licked his lips and reached down to squeeze his hardening cock, keeping an eye on the television as he undressed his brother. He wasn’t too worried about the teen waking up, but it would be infinitely more fun if he didn’t. Carefully, he rid the boy of his shirt and sweatpants, along with his underwear, leaving him completely exposed on the couch, still completely passed out. He couldn’t resist playing a bit with the little soft cock his baby had, but he had more urgent matters to take care of.

The man got rid of his own pants, stroking his dick with a soft moan as he wrapped an arm around his brother and watched the video, pulling the boy close and enjoying the feeling of his skin. He would have to find a way to get some guys to fuck Adam like that. It was so fucking hot. He kissed the side of the teen’s head and reached for the lube. There was no point in delaying, not like his pet could stop him. For once, he could fuck him as hard as he wanted without having to worry about breaking the poor thing. 

Adrian coated his fingers and didn’t hesitate to push two into Adam; his brother was relaxed around him, only twitching occasionally. He was also much looser than usual. The wonders of drugs. He stretched the boy’s hole sloppily, not remotely worried about hurting him. It might be uncomfortable to sit on for a few days, but he wasn’t going to tear. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he murmured into his brother’s hair, pushing a third finger in far too soon. The television filled the room with the sounds of sex, the moaning and the slapping, the little twink in the video getting railed over various surfaces. “One day, that’s going to be you,” he moaned, pulling his fingers out. “But for now, all you have to do is be a good toy for me.”

He manhandled the smaller body to straddle his, cradling him against his chest, easy enough to do when the boy wasn’t struggling. He took a moment to look at Adam’s face, relaxed, mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful and innocent, it made Adrian’s dick twitch. Fuck, he couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing his cock, he guided the head to his little brother’s hole and pushed inside with a loud moan. He kept pushing until the teen was completely seated on his lap, ass full. Adam didn’t even shift, just took it like the perfect toy. “ _ Fuck _ , baby boy, so good for me.”

Looking over his brother’s shoulder at the television, Adrian grasped his narrow hips and slowly lifted him almost completely off his cock, before pressing him down again. It made him hiss and drop his head against the back of the couch. It was a bit more work, but it felt just as good as fucking him properly. Adrian bit down gently on the boy’s shoulder, rolling his hips as he moved Adam up and down on his cock, using him like a fleshlight. He didn’t bother with praise, keeping his eyes on the video and occasionally glancing at his brother to make sure he was still sleeping.

While his pace had started moderately slow, it soon became harsher, and he switched to holding the boy in place as he thrust up into him, nails digging into the soft skin. Pleasure was building up, and he wasn’t going to wait to come. He had enough time to go for more than one round.

He came inside his brother with a loud moan, slamming him down on his cock. The boy was still sleeping, eyes closed, breathing a little labored, but barely noticeable. So pretty. Adrian chuckled and pet his hair. They still had so much time together.

~

Adam shifted and slowly opened his eyes, groggy and disoriented. Hadn’t they been watching a movie…? He lifted his head and looked around. The living room was dark, but there was light coming from the kitchen, where his brother certainly was. He was covered with a blanket on the couch; Adrian must have let him sleep.

“Adrian?” The teen called out, hearing the man stop what he was doing in the kitchen and come out to look at him. Adam moved to sit up but froze when he felt a sharp pain run up his back. He was  _ sore _ . Not only his legs, but also his-- hole. He could feel wetness down there, so much that for a moment he was worried he’d wet himself.

“Hi, sleepyhead. Did you need something?” Adrian sounded too innocent. He was looking at him with a neutral expression, head slightly tilted to the side. But Adam knew something had happened. “Adam. What is it?”

He looked down at himself, wincing a little. “N-Nothing, Adrian.”

“Alright, then. Call again if you need me.”

Adrian hid a smirk as he turned around and returned to the kitchen. Good boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, suggestions are welcome! They help me keep writing these.


	6. Latex, Enema & Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be real honest, I have very little memory of writing this so... YEET. After this one, things might start getting a bit more heavy kink-wise, so always be mindful of the tags and chapter titles. Since this isn't really a plot thing, you can always skip chapters if you don't like them!
> 
> Thank you all for all your nice comments, they kept me motivated this week!

The suit was restrictive, comfortable but on the edge of being too tight. Adam could still move fairly easily, but it felt odd; everything was covered, and the latex was smooth enough to feel slippery. Adrian had given him some time to get used to it, and he took that time to make sure everything was in its proper place. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and blushed.

The latex showed everything, and the only reason he was not fully exposed, was because there was a zipper between his legs. Several places had straps that hadn’t immediately made sense to him, until he’d realized they were supposed to tie to each other. His arms could be tied to his chest or legs. There’d been a mask, but he’d been too uncomfortable with the idea of putting it on, and surprisingly, his brother had relented, settling for a simple collar instead. God only knew what Adrian was planning on doing. It couldn’t be anything nice and normal, that was for sure.

Shifting a little, Adam left the bathroom in search of his brother. There was no point in avoiding it or trying to hide, he’d already made peace with his place in their little family. He found him in the basement, which was not… super comforting. Adrian didn’t like him being there, and there had been some renovations going on. But everything seemed clean, the tiled floor almost sparkling. His brother didn’t look upset at seeing him there. In fact, he looked like he’d been waiting.

Upon first impression, Adam wasn’t too intimidated by the room. Simple walls and floor, tiled and clean. A comfy chair where Adrian was sitting, some cabinets along one wall. However, the more details he noticed, the more apprehensive he got. There were… rings, placed all over, on the walls and ceiling. Some of the floor. There was a chair that seemed normal but upon further inspection, it was articulated. Like at a tattoo parlour. There were drains under it. And suddenly Adam wasn’t that comfortable with the innocent-looking cabinets.

“Come here, baby,” Adrian called, and Adam joined him before he even realized he had done it. The hand in his hair was a comfort, and he leaned into the touch with a small noise. “There’s a good boy.” The praise made him shiver and he made another little sound, more comfortable with that than speaking. Adrian never listened to him when he spoke, anyways. “Ready for today?” That made Adam shrug nervously; he couldn’t be ready for the day, because he had no idea what was in store for him, but he also wasn’t about to tell his brother no. “Alright then. See that funny chair? Get up on it, on your stomach.”

Nodding obediently, Adam walked over to the adjustable chair and got on it, having to almost climb up since Adrian had left it too high. It gave his brother a nice view of his ass in the suit. Shifting a little to figure out how to position himself, the boy settled down, turning his head to the side to look at his older brother. Adrian gazed in his direction for a moment, before getting up with a sigh.

“We’re just going to have some fun,” the man said, walking over and running a hand down Adam’s back, cupping his ass for a moment before making his way towards one of the cabinets. His little brother couldn’t help the way his body shivered at the gesture, back arching ever so slightly to raise his ass, dick twitching inside the suit. His body knew it was about to feel good. “I’m going to blindfold and gag you, so don’t be scared.”

That was a little worrying, but all Adam did when Adrian pressed a ball-gag to his lips was open his mouth, gently biting down on the hard silicone. His brother knew best, he just had to be good. He closed his eyes when the blindfold was tied around his head and let himself relax on the chair, blind and mute. 

There was some shifting on Adrian’s part before Adam felt the suit’s straps being pulled, and he let his brother move his arms, tying them together behind his back. “Comfortable, baby?” Adrian asked, and the teen nodded, testing to see if his shoulders weren’t being pulled at too much. Some pressure across his back told him he was being strapped down to the chair itself, and then both of his legs were also tied down, before Adrian did  _ something _ , and the lower part of the chair split in two, spreading Adam’s legs fairly wide apart.

The boy shifted a little nervously, testing to see how well he was strapped down. Pretty well. He could barely move. And not being able to see didn’t help with his nerves. He whined softly, and a hand came down to pet his hair. “Shh, baby, relax.” His brother’s voice was comforting, and he did his best to do as he was told. The next few minutes were silent, with the exception of some noises around the room, Adrian walking around and getting… something or other from the cabinets. “I’m going to need you to be really good for me today, Adam. You’ll have to be relaxed.”

Adam hummed softly in acknowledgement and forced his trembling muscles to relax.  _ Be good _ . The first touch to the zipper between his legs made him jump a little, and he was punished with a smack on his ass. Once he was still again, Adrian finished unzipping him, only exposing his hole; his cock was trapped between him and the chair. The sound of a bottle being uncapped was familiar, and Adam whined softly when he felt cold lube being poured directly on his hole.

However, instead of the warm fingers he was expecting to sink into him, what prodded at his hole was cold and… plastic. He jumped a little again and whined, but all he got was a quiet ‘behave’ from his brother. A moan was ripped out of his when the plastic thing sank into him, but that moan quickly turned into a terrified whine when it just  _ kept going _ . It was thin and long, like a tube, and Adrian pushed it so much deeper than he was used to. Adam forced himself to breathe slowly, lest he start panicking.

He was relieved when Adrian stopped pushing the tube into him, and made a little startled noise when the chair was suddenly tilted down, not enough to make blood rush to his head, but enough to be noticeable. His relief was quickly dissipated, however, when he heard thick plastic and… water, in a bag maybe. He didn’t understand: he was already clean, Adrian made sure of that, and he’d never had it like this. 

A few seconds passed while nothing happened, and then Adam felt something. It was warm, and he was confused at first. Couldn’t make sense of what he was feeling. But after a few more seconds, he realized, and his quiet breathing turned into panicked and desperate whines. There was water flowing into him, warm and  _ so much _ \- It was nothing like being cleaned for their games. There was so much of it, and it kept coming, filling him up and making him sob into the gag.

Adrian wasn’t saying or doing anything else to him, he was just standing there from what the teen could feel. Adam tried to squirm, but the straps didn’t let him, and just the small movement was enough to make him whimper from the feeling of the water inside of him. He wanted to speak out, to beg his brother to stop, but he’d willingly opened his mouth for the gag, and now he had to suffer the consequences. He whined louder, hoping Adrian would just understand how uncomfortable he was.

“Adam.” His brother’s voice was hard, but he also sounded a little breathless. “I told you to behave.” There were no reassurances, no praise, just a stern warning.  _ Behave, or else _ . Adam whimpered and let his face hit the chair, spit running down the corners of his mouth, around the gag.

It was uncomfortable, how full his belly felt, bloated and heavy. All the moving had made him cramp, and he had to make himself breathe through it. Finally, after what felt like hours, the water seemed to stop. Adam sobbed in relief, then in uncomfortable pleasure as Adrian pulled the tube out of him. But instead of letting him get up to relieve himself, his brother didn’t do anything. The teen whined questioningly, throat starting to hurt from all the effort.

“You can hold it in for a few minutes, can’t you, baby?” Adrian asked while rubbing his ass with one hand. Adam shook his head desperately; he wanted it all out  _ now _ , but all the man did was chuckle and pat his ass. “Yes you can.”

It was torture, feeling every muscle in his body working to get the water out of him, but being unsuccessful due to gravity. When Adrian finally started moving the chair again, Adam’s breathing was laboured, sweat beading on his brow from the effort of just existing. Slowly, he was tilted back into a horizontal position, and his legs were spread even further. He was too tired to be horrified at what he was sure Adrian was planning. He wasn’t going to be allowed to go to the bathroom for this.

Ever so slowly, Adrian tilted the chair further and further, until he felt gravity, that had previously stopped him from releasing, make the water press against his tightly clenched hole. Futilely, Adam shook his head, whining and whimpering, trying to beg Adrian to let him do this in private, and not spread and strapped down in the middle of the room. His brother just chuckled, amused.

“Go on, Adam, you know you have to let go.”

Adam tried to hold back for as long as he could, shaking and sobbing, until his belly was burning and his muscles were cramping. His only warning before he was slapped  _ hard _ on the ass was a disappointed sigh. The impact startled him, and the pain made him jump; and much to his embarrassment, it was enough for some water to rush out of him, hitting the tiled floor with a wet noise. He sobbed as shame filled him, and Adrian slapped him again, and again, each hit making him release some more until he suddenly couldn’t hold back anymore.

He screamed in both relief and anguish as he lost control and all the water came rushing out of him, making obscene noises as it left him and hit the floor. It was over in seconds, but he was left heaving on the chair, shaking like a leaf. His head was spinning, his body felt far away.

“You’re such a mess, Adam,” Adrian murmured right next to his ear. “Good boy.”

Thinking they were done, Adam’s heart sank when he felt the chair being tilted back to its horizontal position. He whined brokenly, voice trashed, and relaxed on the chair, having given up any hope for pity. More lube was poured down the middle of his cheeks, and this time he felt a finger press against his hole, sliding in easily. It felt strange, like his brother was wearing a glove. Too smooth.

“You’ve been practicing for this, so it shouldn’t be uncomfortable,” Adrian told him, as he quickly added another two fingers. He kept those three fingers in Adam for longer than usual, moving them in and out, spreading them, stretching his little brother as much as he could.

Despite what he’d just been through, Adam couldn’t help but to moan weakly as the man massaged his prostate, cock twitching in the suit, doing its best to become hard. He wasn’t sure what Adrian had meant by saying he’d been practicing, but it wasn’t important anymore. All that mattered was the pleasure slowly making its way up his spine. He thought it strange that Adrian added a fourth finger, stretching him further and making him moan like a whore. Despite all the practice, his brother’s hand was considerable in size, and Adam’s hole wasn’t that big. The teen whimpered softly, instinctively arching his back to make it easier for the other to fuck him.

But Adrian didn’t pull his fingers out. He just kept moving them slowly, but with purpose. In and out, stretching and adding even more lube to the mess he was making. “Remember what I said about being relaxed?” He asked, and Adam nodded minutely, too tired to tense his muscles. “Good. It’s really important now.”

He tucked his thumb into the palm of his hand and pushed forward, making his little brother gasp for breath as he adjusted to the sheer size of the man’s fist inside of him. Adrian stilled for a minute, just letting the teen get used to it, feeling the boy’s walls twitch wildly around his hand. He’d been wanting to do this for a while, but Adam had been too tight, too tense. Now, after the shock of the water, and after weeks of preparing, he’d finally been able to stretch him as he wanted.

“Very good boy,” Adrian murmured lovingly. “Look at your greedy hole, swallowing up my fist. You were just made for this, baby.” Very slowly, he started moving his arm, just an inch in and out of the boy, rotating it to stimulate him as much as possible. It was beautiful how Adam’s whines turned into loud, desperate moans. His little brother looked like he was about to  _ break _ around him. He looked so small to have something so big inside of him. It was fucking turning him on. “I want you to come from this,” Adrian told him with a smile, all while letting his knuckles press against his prostate. “I’m not going to touch your cock. You’re going to come around my fist just from being fucked like this, like a good slut.”

He sped up his movements just slightly, watching how Adam struggled to breathe through the burning and the pleasure. He encouraged him, praised and degraded him in the same breath, told him the filthiest things as his hand pushed in and out of him. He felt his brother’s orgasm coming, and he grinned, mercilessly assaulting his prostate.

Adam came with a loud scream, muscles tensing around Adrian’s fist, reminding him exactly just how big the thing inside him was. His cock dribbled uselessly inside the latex, and he relaxed, boneless, on top of the chair, only held in place by his restraints. Barely conscious, he moaned weakly as he felt Adrian pull out his fist, leaving him gaping.

“Look at that stretched out hole.” his brother whispered in his ear. “Let’s see what else we can fit in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up, so I'm sorry if I can't post next week, but I'll try! As always, suggestions are welcome :D


	7. ABDL/DDLB, slight Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write, with the stress of finals and general lack of inspiration, but I wanted to get something out for you guys, especially something that had been requested a few times. Thank you so much for sticking with the fic despite me having some updating issues.

Adam’s whimpers were getting on his nerves. Sighing, Adrian crossed the room and crouched down in front of his brother, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair. “I know it’s hard to behave, baby boy. But you’re not even trying.”

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, filled with tears, mouth forced open by the gag. It was a cute thing Adrian had found a while ago, and it had sparked an idea. It looked like a cute little pacifier, but there were a solid five inches of silicone currently down the teen’s throat, held in place by the straps. His baby brother looked so cute, wearing a t-shirt with a little turtle on it and the baby blue diaper Adrian had put him in. He’d look innocent, but his older brother had done too much to him to ever really see him as innocent again.

Adam had taken to this particular game far too easily for it to not have been already present in his mind. He hadn't even had to blackmail him with the photos of him in the diaper. Adrian suspected he was an actual little, but if that were the case, then Adrian was a terrible caretaker. Far too sexual to take care of a child. His brother cried and whined whenever they played their games and he was in the mindset.

Called him  _ Daddy _ .

Little Adam didn’t understand why he had to wear the mittens, didn’t understand why Daddy touched him where it felt good but wrong. And Adrian fucking  _ loved it _ .

His brother’s whines became more insistent and the man relented, reaching out to undo the strap behind Adam’s head and slowly pull the gag out of his mouth. Adam heaved and coughed, possibly trying to sob, speak and take a deep breath all at the same time. “D-Daddy…” He finally managed, throat wrecked. He was crying, and Adrian just let him tire himself out.

“Did you have anything to say, baby boy?” The man asked, patiently waiting for the boy to finish sobbing. Adam mumbled a little, mostly disjointed syllables, avoiding his brother’s gaze. “Are you hungry?” A shake of the head. “Thirsty?” Again. “Then what is it?” He had an inkling, with all the shifting Adam was doing, but he’d take any opportunity to torment his lovely baby. “Use your words, now.”

It took a minute, but the boy finally managed to voice his thoughts. “Need… N-Need to go pee-pee, Daddy,” he babbled, shifting again. Getting more desperate by the second. Adrian considered this for a moment, before shrugging nonchalantly and getting up to walk away. This caused his baby to widen his eyes and reach out with a useless hand. “Daddy! Need help!”

“Hm, I don’t think you do,” Adrian replied, schooling his expression into something serious. “If you’re so desperate, you can use your diaper. And if you’re not, you can go potty by yourself.” It was unfair and he knew it. Counted on it. Adam couldn’t use the bathroom alone like this, but he was still aware enough that using the diaper would fill him with shame. It was a win-win situation for Adrian.

Adam’s eyes filled with tears once more, and his bottom lip wobbled. He was about to cry again. “B-But…”

“No talking back. Dumb babies like you don’t know what they need. They need to listen to Daddy. And Daddy says no.” It was delightful to see his baby brother let his shoulders slump, frustrated and defeated. “Unless…” His brother knew that tone. It meant Adrian was thinking of something to play. And it was either very good or very bad. Usually the latter. “You let Daddy touch you without making a fuss. Then you can go potty like a big boy.”

The boy seemed to consider this, as much as he was capable at the moment, before hesitating and nodding. He could be a good boy and not make a fuss. Especially if he was rewarded at the end.

“Good baby. Daddy’s going to sit on the couch. You can crawl over when I sit down.” He did as he said, and watched as Adam clumsily crawled over on all fours, movements more awkward than usual. It seemed he really needed to pee. “Open your mouth, baby. Daddy’s going to give you something nice and big to suck on.”

For a quick second, it looked like the teen was about to make a fuss and complain, but he caught himself at the last moment and just nodded, opening his mouth and waiting. Adrian grinned and pulled his cock out of his pants, hard and ready for his brother’s mouth. “Go on. Suck on it.” He put his hand on Adam’s head but didn’t push or pull him in any way; he wanted to see his brother do it on his own.

Adam inched forward, eyes wide as he clumsily licked the head, then took it into his mouth. He was sloppier than usual, drool running down the corners of his mouth as he slowly started to move his head back and forth. The heat made Adrian moan and tilt his head back, just enjoying the moment. “Good boy, baby,” he murmured, closing his eyes. 

When he felt himself getting closer, he grabbed Adam’s hair, eliciting a small whine from the boy, and forced him to take his cock deeper in his throat, making his baby choke and flap his hands in an attempt to make him stop. It only excited Adrian further. Holding the boy’s head in place, he thrust into his mouth brutally, moaning loudly each time his throat convulsed around his cock. “That’s it, baby. Daddy’s gonna come,” he panted, ignoring the way his brother was struggling. “Daddy’s gonna come in your throat, and you’re gonna be a good baby boy and swallow it all.”

With a loud moan, he shoved as deep as he could, feeling Adam try his best to stop him, and came, shooting his cum down the boy’s throat, and  _ holding _ his head in place until he was sure he had swallowed it all. Adam was red and heaving desperately once Adrian actually let him go. Sitting back with a pleased sigh, he smirked at the hurt look on his brother’s face. “Do you have anything to say, baby?” Silence. Adam knew he couldn’t complain, or he wouldn’t get his reward. “Up on my lap then. Daddy’s not finished with you yet.”

There was a brief moment of panic on Adam’s face before he reluctantly climbed into Adrian’s lap. “D-Daddy, really need to go,” he whimpered, but Adrian just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You made a promise, sweetie. Daddy’s going to touch you, and  _ then _ he can help you go potty.” He reached up to wipe some of the spit away with a finger, and it was that same finger that slipped into Adam’s diaper from the back. The boy on his lap tensed with a shocked little noise, and Adrian disregarded it, pushing that finger into his brother’s loose hole without hesitation. Adam jerked and whimpered, closing his eyes. It must have felt terrible, the pressure near his bladder. Good.

Adrian didn’t let him have a moment of peace before he curled his finger and immediately touched what he was looking for. He had to hold the boy in place so he wouldn’t fall from the sheer momentum of the flinch he gave. “Be good, baby. You’re almost done.” It was a lie, and the man felt no remorse and he mercilessly assaulted the boy’s prostate. 

Adam held on with his brother’s finger moving in and out of him for a few solid seconds before he shook his head desperately. “Daddy, have to go!” He cried out, hips jerking. “Please, Daddy!”

His older brother just looked bored. “You go when I say you go. I’m not done yet. If you want to pee so badly, just do it in your diaper. A baby like you shouldn't use the bathroom anyways.” He kept massaging his prostate, watching his little brother come apart on top of him, Every muscle seemed tense, the boy was trembling, tears were falling as sobs clawed their way out of his wrecked throat.

“Daddy, Daddy, Da-!”

Adrian saw the exact moment when Adam couldn’t hold it anymore, taking his finger out. The boy’s eyes widened, his protests died in his throat, and he suddenly relaxed with a broken whimper. There was a quiet sound as he let go, his piss filling the diaper and leaving him feeling warm and wet and uncomfortable. 

The mix of shame and discomfort made the teen whimper, face red, before he started crying again, and this time his brother cooed and whispered praise for him. Telling how much of a good boy he had been, following the rules.

“There, baby, let’s go change you. If you’re good, you’ll get a nice treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the Pet Play parts 2 and 3 out, but I've been struggling to write them. Nonetheless, feel free to drop a comment and/or suggestion, I appreciate them greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions. What would you like to see Adrian put Adam through?


End file.
